1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display assembly of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device having one or more functions of voice and video communications, inputting/outputting information, storing data, or the like.
As mobile terminals have various functions besides communication, such as capturing images and video via a camera, playing music files or video, playing games, receiving broadcasts, or the like, mobile terminals are implemented in the form of comprehensive multimedia players.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the complicated functions of the multimedia players, in terms of hardware or software. For example, a user interface (UI) environment is provided to allow users to easily and conveniently search or select functions.
As mobile terminals is becoming thinner and lighter, the size of components mounted in mobile terminals needs to be reduced and an unnecessary space should be removed. In addition, the components are to be disposed such that they properly operate without affecting the function implementation of other components.
A display mounted on the mobile terminal is commonly handled as a module configured by integrating (or uniting) a display unit for displaying visual information and a board for controlling the display unit.
However, in the related art mobile terminal, the display assembly is separately manufactured from the components of different functions and assembled, increasing the space taken by the display assembly at the inner side the mobile terminal, so there is a limitation in reducing the size of the mobile terminal.